


Family Business

by luminousgrace



Series: S13 Episode Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousgrace/pseuds/luminousgrace
Summary: In which Gabriel is an annoying sort-of brother, and Castiel just wants to sleep. A post-episode coda for 13x20, Unfinished Business.





	Family Business

When Sam and Dean had returned to the bunker with Gabriel in tow, Castiel hadn’t been sure what to expect. Gabriel had been a quiet shell of himself when they’d last spoken, but from what little he’s heard the archangel already seemed to be back to his old patterns and tricks.

Castiel isn’t sure quite what to expect, but what he gets is... his brother.

* * *

 

Gabriel sighs as he flops down on the bed. “Ah, memory foam. How I’ve missed your sweet-sweet embrace.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, dumping clean sheets on top of him. They’d decided to place Gabriel in Castiel’s room for the time being as it was the least cluttered and located more or less in the middle between both Sam and Dean’s. 

“You and Dean are remarkably similar in that aspect.” Castiel waits for Gabriel to slide out of the bed before he grabs the nearest sheet, shaking it out flat. “You could bond over it.” 

Gabriel barks a laugh, grabbing the other edge of the blanket in a surprisingly helpful gesture. “Yeah, right. I don’t have the 40ft pole necessary to interact with that grinch.”

Castiel sniffs. “Dean did agree to help at large personal risk to both himself and Sam.” He jerks on the sheet a little harder than necessary, watching in satisfaction as it slips just out of reach the archangels grasping hand. “Sometimes, with Dean, actions speak louder than words.”

Gabriel frowns at the offending blanket. “Et tu, brute?”

Castiel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can we just finish this, please?”

Gabriel lets out a mock huff. “’scuse me for trying to snag some dish time with my bro.” He grabs the sheet back and tucks It under his corner of the bed. “Can’t say I’m not tired though, so I’ll let your rather lacking job as a hostess slide this one time in favor of that good beauty sleep I so desperately don’t need.”

“Likewise,” Castiel mutters, irritated. He beginning to move away from the now finished bed when Gabriel slides a calculating glare his way.

“By the way, baby bro.” Castiel feels his eye twitche, and a lazy smirk creeps over Gabriel’s face. “While I would be remiss to refuse your generous display of hospitality, I would hate to put my gracious host out on his own.” Gabriel flops back down onto the now finished bed, cracking one eye open to squint at Castiel.

“I can’t help but be concerned about where my poor baby bro will sleep if I take his room.”  
  
“I have arrangements elsewhere.” Castiel says curtly.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak. Before he can, however, he’s interrupted.

“Hey Cas? Have you seen my red shirt?” Dean’s voice floats towards them from down the hallway, and Cas stiffens, shooting a baleful look at his brother. “I was trying to put some of our shit away but I can’t find-uh.”

Dean materializes in the doorway, drawing up short at the sight of Gabriel as if he’d just remembered he was there. The hunter is sporting one of the many robes he’d acquired from around the bunker, and he looks soft, freshly showered, having already cleansed himself of the stress of the evening’s events.

Castiel is snapped out of his slight daydream by his brother, who lets out a low whistle. Dean’s gaze snaps to Gabriel, and the archangel gives a mock wave, a calculating glint in his eye. “Hey, Dean-o.”

Dean pales visibly, eyes flicking between Castiel and Gabriel and back again.

“Yeah, that’s. Okay.” The hunter coughs, shuffles backwards, a low flush beginning to creep up his face. “I’ll just, um.” He turns and all but sprints from the room.  

Castiel takes two slow, deep breathes, then hollers after him: “You left it on the dresser. Next to my phone charger.”

The angel waits until he can hear the mortified, “thanks” drift weakly back from the hallway. Then he turns to face his brother.

“Well,” Gabriel drawls, and Cas feels his hackles raise. “There’s no accounting for taste, I suppose. I  _knew_  something was off with you guys.”

With a self-satisfied wink, Gabriel flops backwards onto the bed. “I’d say you sure know how to pick ‘em, bro, but short and angry doesn’t do much for me. The tall one, though?” He waggles his eyebrows. “He might have… potential.”

“Well.” Castiel sniffs, caught off-guard at the carefree response. “When you have your growth spurt in two-thousand years, maybe you’ll be able to reach him.”

Castiel watches as Gabriel’s eyes widen comically. Shuffling forward on the bed, the archangel jabs a finger in Castiel’s direction accusingly.

“Baby bro. Did you just make a joke?”

Castiel feel’s his mouth twitch despite himself, and Gabriel’s eyes bug out of his head.

“Damn, Castiel. Shacking up with a Winchester is one thing, we all know they’re devastatingly handsome, but now you’re making  _jokes_?” Gabriel flops back on the bed, defeated. “What happened to my unique brand?”

"Your theme is annoyance, not comedy.” Castiel deadpans wearily, heading towards the door. “I assure you, it’s still intact.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Gabriel throws an arm over his eyes, defeated. “I get it. The big bad archangel is all weak and pathetic. Make fun of him while you can, ha-ha, hilarious.” He wiggles around on the bed. “I gotta say, you boys do know how to make a guy comfortable.” He sends a sly look Castiel’s way, and the angel is already half way out the door before Gabriel’s voice reaches him, sickly sweet. 

“Don’t worry, baby bro. If I had this mattress I’d probably be tempted to put out too!”

Castiel slams the door behind him, barely in time to muffle Gabriel’s obnoxious cackling.

He takes another deep breath. And smiles.


End file.
